jibakfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Mauser
Background Date of Birth: June 17, 1992 Place of Origin: Miami, Florida, USA Date of Death: November 18, 2018 Height: 6' 1" Weight: 250lbs The naive cousin and best friend of Samuel Mauser, Jan started out his life causing trouble with and without Sam. While Jan spent time in the Army, he was never deployed, and thus never received full on combat experience until his time as a big time robber. Jan can be viewed as the antithesis to his cousin, Samuel. He's calm, composed, and refrains from doing anything reckless. Although he has had his fair share of violent encounters with others. Biography Cousin of Samuel Mauser, Jan Mauser was always getting himself into trouble as a child and a teen. Unlike Sam, who excelled in his studies up until the second half of high school, Jan cared little about his education, caring more for causing mischief. At the age of 17, he joined a group of Skinheads, and adopted a Neo-Nazi lifestyle. For most of his adult life, he committed petty crimes and was on the run from the law in small towns. Despite being less experienced than Sam, he is much more level headed, but at the same time more naive. Life as a Criminal (2002-2003) With his cousin Sam, and 2 of their friends, Ted Hunt and Ron Jackson, engaged in a country wide crime spree tour that lasted well over a year. In this time, the gang had went from robbing small liquor stores in small, remote towns to robbing large depositories. In a botched heist on Bank of America Wall Street, Ted was killed, and the gang split their earnings to lay low. In their career, they had managed to steals hundreds of millions of dollars. They have even been linked to the successful "Heist of the Century", the Antwerp Diamond Heist in Belgium. Dog Days (2003-2016) After his days of crime ended, Jan wasted nearly all of his funds on drugs, prostitutes, and other luxuries before going into hiding again after a close call with the FBI. He had made himself a home in a cave in the Idahoan wilderness where he lived until 2004, living frugally off the land and only going into towns on an irregular basis. After 2004, believing the heat had died down, Jan took his shot at an education with the remaining money he had (which was around 11 thousand dollars) . He attended a community college, where he studied hard and was able to transfer to UC San Francisco, majoring in engineering, using his remaining funds from his criminal past to fund it, and his living. Despite doing fairly well in his classes, Jan hated the left wing beliefs many of his peers shared and held in high esteem. In 2008, Jan took a break from his education to travel with Sam to Shangri La, where they were supposedly going to hunt Monkey Raghu. In reality, Sam was seeking the legendary Focusing Stone. Finally, in 2013, Jan had finally acquired his master's. About 4 months later, after working as a gas station clerk, he managed to acquire a job at a small, but promising hardware and software company. Jan lived the normal life he desired for a little under 3 years, and was truly happy for the first time in his life, despite not being incredibly rich. (albeit he was still financially comfortable) Jan moved into with his girlfriend, later fiance (whose name is unknown, simply referred to by Sam as "bitch") and planned on having a child. Sadly, in 2016, the company had fallen into massive debt. To make matters worse, Jan's true identity had been discovered, causing his fiance to leave him and kick him out of his house, infuriated that he had lied to her about himself for years. The company closed down, leaving Jan broke, homeless, and on the run from the law once again. With nowhere else to go, he accepted Sam's offer to be his 2nd in command of White Moon, later ANTNAT. Within months, he had went from a polished, educated man back to a fervent Skinhead. Great War and Death (2016) In late 2016, White Moon had declared war on House Ubongo and Clan Rakabaka of Africa. Sam, still angered at Jibak for making a fool of him almost 2 decades ago, set out to capture or kill him. Sam and Jan had traveled throughout Somalia, and took part in the final battle taking place in the Somali desert. Here, he and Sam got into a car crash, mortally wounding Jan. As Jan laid dying in Sam's arms, Kookabooki abruptly appeared and shot Jan 3 times with his FN FAL, killing him.